ryan_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Priscilla Manazano
"Hey you can't kill Ryan! That's my job!" '' -Priscilla Manzano'' Priscilla Manazano'(a.k.a She devil) is one of the main protagonists in Ryan 1st semester. She is the secondary protagonist of the story and has two sisters, Ana jayasi, And Christal Jayasi. She's the youngest in her house so she acts the most immature at times. Ryan likes to push his luck and make her end up trying to fight him or some thing. As she does look innocent, she isn't. She hates it when some one is more abusive than her, she once stretched ryan's arm because he said Ariana is more abusive than her. She seems to have a strange likeness to hello kitty and all ways wears hello kitty PJS. She maybe mean at some times, but if you accept her jokes she's actually 45% nicer than expected.' Personality Priscilla was born in Houston, Texas(3 years after the oldest sister Ana was born)and her family was born in Mexico.She all ways talks to her sisters alot and gets into fights with them on some occasions. Her favorite subject is probably Math because it isn't her weakest. Ryan nick named her she devil because she all ways fights Ryan when he doesn't expect it and does the craziest of thing at times. Appearnce Priscilla has long hair that goes to the bottom of her waist, even when she wears it with a scrunchie. The color of her hair is usually mahogany and some times just a dark brown. She sports a grey shirt with red designs on the collar and the waist of the shirt. She also wears 2 bracelets given by her grandmother, where if some thing happened to one of priscilla's friends(to a lesser extent Ryan), the markings stained on the bracelets would start to glow and Priscilla would float into the air and have a golden aura surrounding her while also raising her hair a bit. Her shoes are some what similar to ryan's but different brands, style, and size. She also wears giant jeans with cuffed legs. Trivia *Did you know, Priscilla was first seen in an old animation by the founder of the website? *Priscilla was born in the same month as Ryan, but is 10 days younger than him. *In real life Priscilla is taller than the creator a bit *When she was younger, Priscilla was a cry baby every time her sisters called her "pussy", "wimp", or beat her up. She would scream and the girls would get in trouble. *Apparently, Priscilla stores her Axe in Hammer space. *Her favorite foods are Pizza, peaches, and hot dogs. *She is the most portly of her sisters, right after Christal. *Her long pony tail is some times used as a weapon to blind her opponents(Mainly Ryan). *She all ways tells Ryan to stick some thing up his rectum, to where he replies, "Nah, I know you want me to do that to you." *Some times, if Mikel calls Priscilla Ryan's girl friend she won't reply and pretend she never heard it. All though one time she pushed Mikel down the stairs for saying it. *Like her sister and Ryan, she is some type of bi-polar. External links Portal:Characters Prominence "How not to get a girl friend " Gallery Woken up at 6 o clock.png|A WIP sketch IMG 20130929 0002.jpg|Priscilla herself Priscilla.png|Priscilla in MMD Screen (48).jpg|Poor Priscilla, she and Ryan are all ways tricked into kissing. Good thing it doesn't work. Category:Characters Category:R1S Category:Protagonists Category:Significant Characters Category:The Jayasis